Chibi Mew Mew
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: The team is in preschool. Something breaks, Kisshu gets blamed for it. Can Chibi Mew Mews figure out who REALLY did it? *Longest I have ever written! 11 PAGES!*


**Chibi.**

**I don't know what to call this so I'm just going to call it "Chibi" nice and simple. I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, which sucks but oh well. **

**Summary: The team are chibis, and they are in preschool. Something breaks, and Kisshu gets blamed. Can the Chibi Mew Mews figure out who REALLY did it?**

…**..Chibi Mew Mews…..**

It was a nice day at Tokyo preschool. The sun was out, and six girls and six boys were playing together out in this nice weather. The girls were Ichigo, Minto, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro and Berry. The boys were Ryou, Keiichiro, Kisshu, Pai, Taruto and Aoyama. Everyone but Ichigo and Lettuce liked to call Aoyama "Aoyuck" because he really was yuck.

Kisshu started the name up, and Ichigo wasn't happy with it, the small redhead always yelled at him about it. "It's Aoyama-kun!" She would shout. Kish would roll his eyes and keep playing cars with Taruto who 'was too old for cars' but did it to get away from Pudding.

Right at the moment, Kisshu and Taruto were playing cars, well Pudding tried to get "Taru-Taru" to play with her.

"But Taru-Taru! Pudding wants to play with Taru-Taru Na no Da!" Pudding said in a small voice. "Kisshu-ne chan isn't as fun as Pudding Na no Da!"

Tart huffed, "My name isn't Taru-Taru! So stop calling me that!"

The little blond started to cry, wanting 'Taru-Taru' to play with her. Ichigo walked over, and hugged her little friend. "Kishy-baka! Tart-chan! Stop making Pudding-chan cry!"

"Why is it always ME that's the baka?!" Kish asked kinda hurt. Okay, he was really hurt.

Ichigo rolled her eyes, "Because you ARE the baka, baka!"

The two glared at each other, and Pudding whined, wanting Taruto to play with her. "I know he can be one at times, but baka isn't a real nice word Ichigo," All four of them turned and found the oldest, or one of them, Zakuro.

"Sorry Zakuro-san, but Kishy-baka was acting up and everything and oh haha…" Ichigo said laughing it off.

Kish huffed and crossed his arms, it wasn't always him. Sometimes it was Taruto's fault yet no one picked that up, at all. Then, over walked young Pai who held a blank look on his face. "What did Kisshu do THIS time?" He asked.

"I didn't do ANYTHING!" Kisshu said. "I was playing cars with Taruto when Pudding came over and started to bug US!"

Soon, Minto and Lettuce came over followed by Ryou and Keiichiro.

Pudding pouted, "Kishy-ne chan is lying Na no Da! Pudding came over to play with Taru-Taru and Kishy-ne chan wouldn't let Taru-Taru play with Pudding Na no Da!" Pudding said crossing her arms over her chest, glaring at poor Kish who got blamed for everything.

Kish threw his arms into the air. It wouldn't matter what he said and he walked away huffing because everyone took Pudding's side since she was one of the younger ones.

She then smiled, and she jumped onto Tart's back, "Now Taru-Taru can play with Pudding Na no Da!" Pudding said happily.

Taruto had a look of horror. "I need to uh… go to the bathroom!" He bolted and left poor sad Pudding standing there.

Ichigo went to draw, saying _she'd _play with Pudding and Pudding happily said she'd love that. Lettuce, Minto and Zakuro joined. Well they were drawing, a little blond came into the room and she was late. She went right over to the girls. "Sorry I'm late guys! My mommy said the doctor needed to see me, and guess what?"

"What?" All five girls said looking at their friend.

The girl, Berry, smiled brightly. "I'm healthy!"

They all cheered, glad to hear that their friend was healthy.

Ichigo smiled at Berry as she sat beside her. "I think Aoyama-kun was looking at me." She said softly.

"Really, Aoyama?" Berry asked.

The redhead nodded quickly. "He asked me if I wanted to sit together at lunch and I said _yes_."

Berry giggled as she smiled brightly, and she hugged her friend. "I hope you have fun! Isn't this something you've wanted since….forever?" Berry said.

Ichigo nodded again, "YES! I've wanted to talk to Aoyama-kun for a _long _time!"

******After Lunch******

Ichigo was so happy after lunch, and she skipped over to where her painting was, and it was a cute black kitty, with a pink bow but what first looked like a cat, now looked like a black thingy and it was ripped in half.

She didn't know what to do and her eyes widen, as they also flood with tears.

_Who did this?! Must have been Kishy-baka! He always does this kind of thing! _She thought sadly as she cried.

The next person to come over was none other than Ryou, "Ichigo? What's wrong?" Ryou asked confused by the girl's tears.

"Kishy-baka ripped my kitty cat! See?!" Ichigo shouted as she stared sadly at her once beautiful picture.

Ryou looked down at the mess and he raised an eyebrow but then chuckled, "I guess it's time for…. Chibi Mew Mew…"

Ichigo perked up at that, "Really? Right _now_?"

"Hai," Ryou said. "You best get the team together."

Ichigo went looking for the team, already changed into her favorite dress up clothes – a small pink dress that went down to her thighs. She had darker boots but still pink, along with gloves, chocker (Holding a pendant), a guarder and her wig – pink with black kitty ears. She even had a tail connected to the dress, which had a small pink bow and bell connected to the tail.

She had called herself "Mew Ichigo" when she was dressed up like this. Mew Ichigo went looking for her friends, and found Minto, "Minto-chan!" Mew Ichigo squeaked as she rushed over.

Minto turned around, surprised to see Ichigo dressed up. "Do you mean…?"

"Hai," Mew Ichigo said. She heard the bell on her tail made a few noises. "We need Mew Minto!"

Minto quickly nodded, as she hurried over to the dress up place, and grabbed what she called her "Mew Minto" outfit.

Her dress was a simple light blue dress that ended up the top of her thigh, with a guarder that was blue there; she too had gloves that were blue and white. Her boots were blue and white too, but they stopped at her ankles. Her hair stayed blue, and stayed in its' buns. She had blue bird wings, along with a small bird tail.

"I'm ready, Mew Ichigo!" Mew Minto said quickly, as they went to find another part of the team.

The next person they found was Lettuce, who was playing with some dolls. Mew Minto shouted, "Lettuce! Hurry up! We need Mew Lettuce!"

Lettuce looked up, and the nodded. "Hai,"

Mew Lettuce's outfit was like a one piece bathing suit, but had some 'wings' to it at the bottom, which was light green. Her boots went to about her knees, and she had green guarder, chocker, and her hair was in a long braid. She had white ribbons going down with her hair.

They went to talk to the boys, Kish, Pai and Tart.

Kisshu, Taruto and Pai saw that the girls were up to something and they wondered what was going on till Mew Ichigo, Mew Minto and Mew Lettuce came walking up to them.

"Kishy-baka," Mew Ichigo said upset, as she pointed a finger at him, Kish gulped. "YOU ripped my kitty picture AND painted it over with black!"

He was confused, and held up his hands. "No I didn't."

"YES you DID!" Mew Ichigo said.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

They keep fighting like that for a few minutes till, Mew Minto very ticked off growled, "BOTH OF YOU STOP!"

Mew Ichigo and Kisshu fall quiet. Mew Lettuce had an anime sweat. "Umm Mew Minto-san, I-I don't think that was the way—"

"I don't want to HEAR you guys fighting again! Do ya hear me?" Mew Minto snapped. Both nodded quickly. "Good, now. Someone ruined Ichigo's picture and we're here to figure it out but I think we need more help, eh Mew Lettuce?"

Mew Lettuce nodded, "H-hai,"

The three once more, left the boys and went to see if they could find some help. Pudding was picking at some ribbon, doing her hair in front of a mirror. "Pudding," She turned and found the three ready for 'battle'.

"Is it time, Na no Da?" Pudding asked. The three nodded. "Pudding will get ready Na no Da!" She hurried off and got dressed.

Mew Pudding had a jumper like outfit, which was yellowish brown. She had yellow boots that went to her knees, and she also had brown wrapped around it. Her blond hair had two brown monkey ears. She had a yellow guarder, yellow chocker along with fingerless gloves that were brown. At the bottom of her jumper, on her bum, she had a monkey tail that was brown.

"Let's go Na no Da!" Mew Pudding cheered as the group got together and went to see if _this _would work and Kisshu would come clean.

Mew Ichigo, Mew Minto, Mew Lettuce and Mew Pudding stood in front of Kisshu, Pai and Taruto. Mew Ichigo placed her hands on her hips, clearly upset. "Kishy-baka, I am giving you ONE last chance to tell me WHY you ruined my picture!"

Kish flinched. "I told you Koneko-chan! I didn't do it!"

She glared harder, as she huffed. "I know you did it Kishy-baka! You're always picking on me and you know how it upsets me when my pictures get ruined!"

Pai shook his head as he turned to Mew Lettuce, "Are they always like this?" He was there that day because his school had no school that day, along with Zakuro.

"H-hai," Mew Lettuce said shyly, "Always."

Taruto raised an eyebrow till Mew Pudding jumped onto him and hugged him. "Does Taru-Taru know if Kishy did it Na no Da?"

"P-Pudding—"Tart gasped but then got ticked off. "MY NAME ISN'T TARU-TARU!"

And in between it all was Mew Minto, and she wasn't happy. "ALL OF YOU SIT DOWN CRIS CROSS APPLE SAUCE!"

Kisshu, Mew Ichigo, Pai, Mew Lettuce, Mew Pudding and Taruto all sit down, cross legged.

Right then, a shadow like figure and then a few mew stood in front of them. She had a short strapless purple shirt, and she had short purple shorts. She had high, big girl purple boots and she had a purple haired wig on her head. She had purple bans on her wrists; she had purple chocker and guarder as well. She even had gray wolf ears and tail.

She was Mew Zakuro.

"Why are you all fighting?" Mew Zakuro asked.

Mew Ichigo spoke up first. "Kishy-baka ripped my picture that I've been working on all day!"

"No I didn't!" Kish said throwing his arms up in the air.

Mew Zakuro pointed a whip at Kish, and she growled lowly showing why she had the wolf outfit. Kish stilled. "Okay, Mew Ichigo, how do you know it was Kisshu and not someone else?"

Mew Ichigo blinked, "Because it's always Kishy-baka!"

Kish growled, "Stop calling me that!"

"NO!" Mew Ichigo said. "I call you that because you ARE a baka!"

Mew Lettuce bit her lip, and held up her hand. "Um Mew Zakuro?"

"Hai Mew Lettuce," Mew Zakuro said pointing her whip at both Kish and Mew Ichigo.

The green one shifted, "Maybe if we get Shirogane-san and Keiichiro-san to heck into the videos, we can see if it really was Kisshu-san."

Mew Zakuro nodded, "Good plan. Come on everyone."

Kisshu looked nervous, making Mew Ichigo glare because she knew.

-With Keiichiro and Ryou-

"I don't know if that will work but it's worth a try. If we can't do it, there isn't a toddler out there who could." Ryou said shrugging his shoulders. "Besides, this is WAY more fun than cross word puzzles. Like really, what 7 year old wants to play with THAT?"

Keiichiro smiled at his friend, "You are in fact 6 and a half. I'm the 7 year old."

Ryou huffed at that. "Well, _I _have the brain around here and I'm sure if I really wanted, I could go on to big kid school."

Mew Zakuro shook her head, "You don't want it."

"Wait," Mew Minto said. "How old are you Zakuro-san?"

"I'm 7, almost 8." Mew Zakuro said. "Why?"

Keiichiro looked over, "Whoa! I am too. My birthday is… this many days away." Keiichiro held up his hands and showed 7 fingers, which meant in 7 days he'd be 8 years old.

Everyone cheered 'happy birthday'.

Mew Ichigo huffed, after everyone stopped stuff to do with Keiichiro's birthday. "Um, so could ya hack into the video cams?"

"Hai," Ryou said, "Piece Of Cake – which what will cost ya."

"WHAT!?" Mew Ichigo shouted, outraged.

"I want cake – unless ya don't wanna find out who did it." Ryou shrugged as he smirked, "So a piece of cake, or nothing."

Keiichiro patted her back, "Come on, I'll make the cake for you and we'll let Ryou do what he has to. Come on everyone." Everyone followed Keiichiro out and to the kitchen where they would make the cake.

*The Kitchen*

Keiichiro and Mew Zakuro, being the only ones to know HOW to read, had to tell everyone what to do. Okay, Pai also knew how to read but he was with Taruto, and Kisshu. "Someone get 3 – and I mean ONLY 3 eggs!" Keiichiro said, looking over what they needed.

"Pudding will Na no Da!" Mew Pudding said. She skipped over, her tail going back and forth as she opened the fridge, and grinned at the cooler air. "Wow, this is cold Na no Da."

Mew Pudding came back with 3 eggs, when she slipped on water that Mew Lettuce had dropped because Mew Ichigo ran into her. Mew Lettuce's eyes widen, "Mew Pudding—!"

But it was too late. Mew Pudding fall and dropped the eggs on top of her head. Everyone went "Aww!"

The monkey girl looked sad at this, and started to whine. Mew Lettuce went over, and picked the young girl up. "Let's go clean up Mew Pudding,"

She nodded and the two left.

Keiichiro sighed, and went to go get the eggs himself, seeing as he couldn't trust anyone to get it. He also grabbed the veggie oil, water and cake mix.

"Whoa, so we're really making a cake?" Mew Ichigo asked.

"Hai," Keiichiro said. "Why wouldn't we?"

Mew Ichigo smiled widely but then frowned, "Because Shirogane is a jerk."

He shook his head and went on working.

*When the cake is ready*

Mew Ichigo, Mew Minto, a now dry Mew Lettuce, an eggless Mew Pudding, Mew Zakuro and a bored out of his mind Keiichiro all stand together staring at the cake in front of them. "So who's cutting?"

"Pudding will Na no Da!" Mew Pudding said smiling brightly.

"NO!" Everyone said together quickly.

Mew Pudding huffed as she sighed. "Awe why not Na no Da?"

"Eggs,"

Mew Pudding quickly nodded and everyone was glad she gave up. They ended up getting Mew Zakuro to cut, and they all watched with wide eyes. She was nervous but she didn't show it as she leaned in, pressing the knife down and cut the cake into a simple piece of cake for Ryou.

Once that was done, they all cheered then headed back into the closet where Ryou's 'hideout' was. It really only had a real laptop he had hidden there and he had a chair there and a table. His parents made sure the ladies didn't mess with it because he cared for it a lot.

Ryou looked up from his work and grinned at the cake. "Finally, I thought you guys were chickening out."

"NO!" Mew Ichigo said, "No way!"

Keiichiro laughed softly, "We had a problem…"

"Which was…?" Ryou asked.

"Pudding," Keiichiro began, "And eggs."

"Eggs?" Ryou said confused.

Everyone nodded nervously. "You had to be there to understand." Mew Minto said simply, shrugging.

Everyone nodded once more.

Ryou shrugged and turned to his laptop, showing them what they had and smiled slightly. "Here is what I found, ready?"

"Hai," Mew Ichigo said quickly. "I'm ready to see Kishy-baka and prove he did it – again!"

Ryou pressed play.

*Video*

_There were the girls, sitting around the table either painting or drawing. Ichigo and Berry were painting some animals and Aoyama walked up. He smiled, "You're a really good painter Momomiya-san," Aoyuck said._

"_Thank you Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo said smiling brightly now._

_Aoyuck left for lunch, and Ichigo hurried after him, leaving the picture sitting there. Everyone else followed – other than Kisshu. _(At this time, Ichigo shouted and pointed saying she was right.)

_Kisshu walked over to the picture, looked at it longingly and then sighed, and then turned away going after the rest of the kids. The picture was completely fine. _

(Ryou skipped till lunch was almost over)

_Berry walked into the room, well everyone else was still eating, and Ichigo was still chatting with Aoyuck._

_She went over to the picture, and she glared slightly muttering something under her breath about how Aoyuck liked Ichigo and NOT her. So what if Ichigo's picture was a cat and Berry's was a bunny with a cat tail? What was so wrong with doing that?_

_With that, Berry went to pick up the paint brush and then was about to ruin the picture when Kisshu walked back in. _

"_WHAT are you doing?! That's Ichigo's picture!" Kisshu said storming over._

_Berry jumped surprised and stared at him. "I was uh…"_

_Kish looked at the brush and the paint then at the picture. "You were going to ruin Ichigo's painting, weren't you?"_

"_So!" Berry shouted. "She gets EVERYTHING!"_

_He wasn't going to let that happen because this was Ichigo and he went in to grab the brush but Berry threw it and it landed on the painting and it was done, the kitty was ruined. _

_Kisshu's eyes widen because he didn't want this to happen. He knew he'd get blamed and he was only trying to help. Berry grinned at this and then hurried away, going back to the lunch room, leaving Kisshu staring at the black painted mess. _

*End of Video*

Ryou shut his laptop at that, and turned to look at Ichigo. "Do you _now _understand that it wasn't Kisshu?"

Mew Ichigo had tears in her eyes because Kisshu was only trying to protect her and the picture and Berry – the girl she thought as her best friend – ruined it.

"I-I… I can't believe Berry…" Mew Ichigo said softly, staring into space.

All the girls nodded their heads.

"Berry is nice Na no Da! She wouldn't do this to Ichigo-ne chan Na no Da!" Mew Pudding said standing next to Mew Lettuce.

Mew Lettuce looked at Ryou, "It's really unlikely Berry-san would do this… but why?"

Ryou nodded. "I wanted to know that too till I spoke with Aoyuck!" He pressed a button on his remote – which no one knew how he got. Aoyuck was standing there and he glared slightly.

"My name is Aoyama! Not Aoyuck!"

Ryou rolled his eyes as he sighed. "Okay, ANYWAY. I spoke with Aoyuck, *Aoyuck coughed at this* and he said Berry had asked him earlier if they could sit together. He said he'd think about it, and when he asked Ichigo to, Berry became jealous. So let's end it and say that Berry likes Aoyuck *Aoyuck coughed again* and now she hates Ichigo. Simple enough to understand?"

Ichigo sighed sadly. "But WHY? I know Aoyama-kun is handsome and all but we've been friends since we were younger."

"No, that's a lie Momomiya."

Everyone turned and found Berry there as she glared. "Berry… why?"

Berry crossed her arms over her chest, as she walked around the small darkened room. "I'll tell you why! You get everything and even though I am Mew Berry, it doesn't matter! You never let me into your group and now I'm getting you back!"

Now that she said that, everyone notice that she was wearing a small white dress that went to her thighs, with a guarder with pink ribbon on it but the fluff was white. She had simple white boots that went up to her knees, and she had a white chocker, and white hand gloves. Her hair was blond like normal, and yet she had bunny ears which were white and she even had a white cat, yes I mean _cat _tail.

Mew Berry crossed her arms over her chest. "And Aoyama-kun is MINE!"

Mew Ichigo took out her toy bell that she called "Strawberry Bell". "No," Mew Ichigo said hissing. "Aoyama-kun is MINE!"

The two mews face off, and Mew Berry takes out a rode like thing, that had a strawberry at the top. She liked to call this staff "Loveberry Rod".

No one knew what to do as they played attacks, and Mew Ichigo attacked first, "Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

Mew Berry jumped the 'attack'. She then attacked, "Ribbon Loveberry Check!"

Before long, Mew Berry glared at her because everyone had chosen their sides. Ryou and Keiichiro went to Ichigo. Everyone went to Ichigo.

Mew Berry's eyes widen and water. "See?! This is why! I hate that everyone has to put up with you getting _everything_!"

Mew Ichigo crossed her arms, glaring. "They were my friends first, Berry. When you first came here I was nice and was your friend but no one – and I mean no one – tries to take MY Aoyama-kun!" Aoyuck smiled at that and took hold of Mew Ichigo's free hand. "So why don't you back down now Berry? We can still be friends."

"NEVER!" Mew Berry yelled. "If I can't have Aoyama-kun then no one will!"

She went off and went crazy.

*with Kisshu*

Kisshu was once again, playing with his younger brother Taruto and they were planning with the blocks and building stuff. He smiled as he chuckled. Taruto used a car and drove into the wall. "Haha loser!" Taruto said.

He looked up in surprise when he found Ichigo, _Ichigo _standing there. "What do you want Kitten?"

She shifted. "I wanted to tell you I'm sorry…. It was Berry and I didn't know. I should have thought it through when you told me that it wasn't you."

"Yes you should have," Kisshu said. "But it's okay. I forgive you."

Ichigo smiled at this, "So do are we still… friends?"

"Heck yes." Kish said as he smiled.

They hugged for a moment. Once they pulled away, he had a grossed out look. "What?" Ichigo out worried.

"You're a girl!" Kish said. "You have coodies!"

*The End*

**Okay, that was way too much fun and this was my LONGEST story ever! *jumps around* I'm thinking about doing simple one shots about problems that happen at the preschool and they have to figure out what's going on. **

**Sorry if you like Berry, I think she's a mary sue. **

**There is so many words but oh well! If you wish, have an idea for an one shot, review with it and I'm sure I can make it happen :) **

**Well uh… bye?**

**Nerdy~**

**PS: review and 3,883 words ;) **


End file.
